


Cheap, Girly Rip-Off

by obsessiveninja



Series: Batgirl's Catchier [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, It's actually not that shippy at all, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveninja/pseuds/obsessiveninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neither Robin nor Batman expected more than two hostages in the warehouse. In fact, the first hostage that came into view through Robin’s domino mask wasn’t even one of the detectives."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap, Girly Rip-Off

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that we never know how Barbara Gordon became Batgirl in the YJ-universe frustrates me, but I guess it was a good thing because I got to write this. It's longer than any one-shot I've ever written, but I'm fairly proud of it. Again, I apologise for the lack of shippy moments. This is strictly Earth-16, but I've taken a fair amount of inspiration for the animated series The Batman (2004-2008), which is my favourite Batman-centric show to date. Hope you enjoy :)

By the time they reached the scene of the crime, the three thugs were already knocked out cold.

Robin knelt down next to one of the thugs, his wrist-computer flickering to life, pulling out one of the many wires from his gloves, one with a black bulb-like attachment at the end of it. He took the criminal’s arm into his lap and pressed the bulb lightly against his wrist.

“Pulse is normal,” he told his mentor, waiting in the shadows, “It doesn’t seem like they’ve been out long.”

“Someone’s doing our job for us,” the Batman replied gruffly.

“Jealous?” Robin smirked. But on the inside, he was worried too. Batman had already made it clear long ago that he didn’t want any metas messing around in his city. But super-powered or not, someone in Gotham was putting their life at risk. Someone who probably didn’t know the game as well as he or Batman did.

“Could be Artemis.” Robin suggested.

Batman shook his head. “We would know if it was Artemis. Her–” But whatever he was about to say, Robin would never know, as his mentor looked up at the sky, shot his grappling hook upwards and hurtled himself away, all in the space of less than two seconds. Robin looked up to where his mentor was looking not long before and saw the Bat signal looming in the night sky, and followed after the older hero.

——- 

Whoever had been raiding the streets of Gotham earlier didn’t seem to have made it to the scene yet.  From a nearby rooftop, Robin could see a large group of police cars were gathered around the warehouse, sirens flashing and barriers placed around the area to keep civilians out. He flipped off the roof, somersaulting and using the building’s rusty fire escape as a support, and landed on the ground just after Batman, following the man to the head of the group of cops standing outside their cars.

“Commissioner Gordon,” Batman greeted his old associate.

Commissioner Jim Gordon was one of the only people in Gotham P. D. that the dynamic duo could trust to be completely free of corruption and ulterior motive. By the time Robin started patrolling the streets, Gordon was already comfortable in his position as police commissioner, but apparently Batman had seen him rise from a Chicago man way out of his comfort zone to one of Gotham’s best in the constabulary. Robin was already pretty familiar with the man as Dick Grayson; his daughter, Barbara, was Dick’s oldest and closest friend in Gotham, and Dick knew Jim as an honest man and a loving father.

“Batman,” Commissioner Gordon replied. Robin was always amused by how similarly he dealt with both Batman  _and_  Bruce Wayne – business-like, but always with a hint of joviality in his voice, no matter how serious the situation. There was only one difference when dealing with Batman – a held-back relief. If Robin didn’t know the commissioner as well as he did, he’d even suspect that Gordon was aware of their secret identities. But both Dick and Bruce knew too well that the commissioner treated everyone in the same, equal way.

“Howdy, Commissioner,” Robin came forward and saluted, a wide grin on his face. “What’s the sitch?”

 The commissioner’s lip turned upward a degree at the sight of the Boy Wonder. “Black Mask,” the commissioner explained, “Two of our younger detectives were exploring a drug trade just south of downtown. Nothing major; just suspected a small scam. We received word from Black Mask nine minutes ago that they were being held hostage. I know it’s not quite as big as what you normally deal with, but …”

“Seems too easy,” Batman mused. With a swish of his cape, he was already stalking towards the warehouse. Robin flashed Gordon an apologetic smile.

“Later, ‘Gator,” he waved, before running off after the dark knight.

 ——-

Neither Robin nor Batman expected more than two hostages in the warehouse. In fact, the first hostage that came into view through Robin’s domino mask wasn’t even one of the detectives.

She was short. Even though she was crouched over, that much he could tell. (Not that Robin could talk; puberty was taking its time to come to full effect, and Dick was still considerably shorter than most boys his age.) A long black cape and cowl hid most of her features, but posture and the long red hair spilling out of the cowl was a dead giveaway to her gender. Currently, she had around fifteen lasers pointed at her – whatever it was that she had been trying to do, she had been caught red-handed. Robin noted her proximity to the two other hostages, and connected the dots.

“New vigilante?” Robin asked, only quiet enough for Batman to hear. They were hiding behind a large pillar, decided to assess the situation before launching an attack.

“Likely,” his mentor replied.

“Meta?”

“Can’t tell.”

“Didn’t realise our new friend would be female.”

“She is  _not_  our friend.”

Robin was ready with a quip back, when the caped figure stirred. She turned her head to the side, looking up at some of the would-be assassins with their guns pointed in her direction. Robin now noticed that her cowl had pointy horns sticking out the top, and she had blue eyes under her lens-less cowl, her lips coated in a thick layer of deep red lipstick. But on closer inspection, Robin observed, she couldn’t have been more than an adolescent.

“She’s a kid,” Robin muttered.

 Batman gave his protégé an odd look, and Robin understood. “Yeah, I know,” Robin muttered, “ _I’m_  a kid.”

“Whoa there,” a voice said. Clear and female; it had to be the new vigilante. “You wouldn’t be so hard on the new girl, would you?”

“My employer wasn’t looking for you,” another raspier, more masculine voice said. Robin looked at Batman and knew he was thinking the same thing – Killer Moth.

He must’ve been just above them, because the vigilante turned around and looked up, now facing them. Robin could now clearly see the black bat symbol printed on her chest, identical to the one sported by the dark knight himself. His breath hitched, and so, he could hear, did Batman’s.

 “I was paid for a hit on the Batman,” Killer Moth continued, “Not some cheap, girly rip-off.”

At that, the vigilante clenched her fists. She turned a defiant face at her captor, her displeasure obvious.

“I’m no rip-off,” she growled. “I’m the Bat-woman.”

“Regardless,” Killer Moth said, “Unless you become a liability to what I was actually ordered to do, you’re not my problem.”

One by one, the lasers pointed at her slowly began to switch off.

“Run, Bat _girl_ ,” Killer Moth ordered. “Run, or else I might have to eliminate you.”

The vigilante – Batgirl – Bat-woman? – stood up straight and crossed her arms, not seeming to be affected by the villain’s words in the least. “I’m not going anywhere,” she stated, loud and clear, her voice unwavering.

Before Robin could make any sort of remark on her guts, the lasers were quickly aimed at her again. He heard the rustle of a cape, and Robin knew his mentor had gone out to take the situation into his own hands. He edged further out in his hiding place, but not enough to give himself away, while Batman spoke.

“She’s not the one your after, Killer Moth,” he called.

From the corner of his eye, Robin could see Batgirl whip out a small dagger and silently break the bonds holding the two detective hostages back, helping them out of the firing line and to safety.  

“Batman,” a new voice said. Appearing in the railings behind them was Black Mask, the suspect behind this whole operation. He clasped his hands together. “I see you were kind enough to be lured into Killer Moth’s little trap.” He nodded to his ally. “Thank you, Killer Moth. I’ll take it from here.”

Already, a plan was formulating in his head. Robin looked over at his mentor and knew he was thinking the same thing as well. No … they couldn’t act  _now_ ; but when the opportunity arose, they had to be quick.

“You know, Batman,” Black Mask continued, “I’ve been waiting for this for a  _long_  time. I’d be a rich man if it weren’t for you. A rich man,” he added, “Without a mask melded to his face.”

As Black Mask spoke, Killer Moth creeped around the corner and down an old metal staircase, disappearing into a small room. Robin considered going after him, but soon decided against it; the timing wasn’t right. Instead, he waited for Killer Moth to be completely out of sight before moving closer to the staircase, making sure he was still hidden. His new position gave him a better view of his surroundings, especially the railing that ran around the rectangular warehouse. Black Mask stood at the head of the area, his pristine white tux pressed and shining – who the hell does his dry cleaning anyway? – while his fifteen hit men held the rest of the area. Their masks seemed to have limited vision, and the grips on their guns were slightly relaxed, but it didn’t fool Robin; he knew these guys were trained to move quickly if they had to.

Black Mask continued with his monologue, whining about how Batman ruined his life. Robin never did understand why the bad guys always had to give out their life story before trying anything. And then they had to explain their plans. In  _detail_. These were the most boring parts for him, the parts he wished he could tune out but always had to listen to in case there was something useful in there.

When the hit men pointed their lasers at his mentor, Robin knew it was time to move. He shot his grappling hook at the hitman nearest to him, the hook knocking the gun out of his hand before fastening onto the railing. He let himself be pulled through the air until he got a grip on the railing himself, flipping over it and kicking two other men out of action. It didn’t take long for him and Batman to dispose of the guns in the area, leaving the henchman unarmed and fleeing the area.

“Robin,” he heard Batman say into his earpiece, “Go find Killer Moth. I’ll deal with Black Mask.”

Without question, Robin leaped over the railing and ran out the door where he last saw Killer Moth escape from. The doorway led to a much bigger room with a large metal exit – it must have served as a garage back in its heyday. The room was much darker, but Robin could hear people there – it seemed like a scuffle. Switching the lens in his mask to support night vision, Robin could see that the figures fighting in the middle of the room were none other than Killer Moth and the new vigilante, Batgirl. She was already slowing him down, so Robin decided to observe first before making any move.

This new Batgirl was a little rusty, but she seemed to be able to hold her own in a fight. Robin had to admit, she was actually doing pretty well for someone new to the gig, especially up against Killer Moth. Not that Killer Moth was the most vicious of the villains in Gotham, but nonetheless, Robin was a little impressed. A  _little_.

Killer Moth, on the other hand, had experience. He’d only been on Gotham’s crime scene for about two months, setting himself up as some kind of criminal support, helping various villains and crime bosses with their plans just like Batman helped the police stop them – except Killer Moth only did what he was paid to do. Both he and Batman had underestimated him after their first encounter, thinking he wouldn’t come back after the first plan, but he did, and more dangerous than before. He’s been getting better at the game, and, Robin wondered, perhaps one day he’d be more than the Batman could handle.

The two exchanged many blows, but eventually Killer Moth had secured Batgirl in a headlock. There was no way she was going to make it out of this one. Not by herself.

“Hey, Killer Moth!” Robin yelled, coming into view. The villain immediately released his grip on Batgirl. He wasn’t expecting Batman’s partner, Robin noted smugly. Batgirl didn’t waste a moment as she ducked down away from his reach and hooked her foot around his ankles, tripping him to the ground. Robin used the opportunity to run up to him and pin him to the ground, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and fastening his hands behind his back.

“Nice moves,” Robin commented, offering to help her up.

“Nice save,” Batgirl replied, refusing his hand and picking herself off the ground.

“Do I call you Batgirl or Bat-woman?”

“It’s Bat-woman.”

“I don’t know, you don’t seem like much of a woman to me. N-not that that’s a bad thing!” he added quickly after seeing the scowl on Batgirl’s face, “Bat-woman seems older and hardened, you know? Batgirl’s young and fresh, like you! Wait, I mean, I’m not calling you fresh. Urgh,” Robin rubbed his temples, “I’m not giving you a very good first impression, am I?”

Batgirl just looked amused. “That depends.”

“Batgirl’s catchier.”

“It’s Bat _-woman_.”

“It’s nothing,” a third voice boomed. Batman loomed out the shadows, walking up to the two younger heroes. The look on his face made Robin want to crawl into one of the darker corners around the warehouse and remain there in foetal position. Or maybe Dick could run back to Wayne manor and lock himself in one of the really big decorative chests around the house. “You’re not going to be Bat-woman  _or_  Batgirl. Or anything. What you are going to do is give up the vigilante business and go home.”

“What?” Batgirl asked indignantly. “You can’t do that. I just started!”

“And now you’re going to stop. Fighting crime isn’t a game. It’s dangerous. People could get hurt.”

“I  _know_  tha–”

“The vigilante business can drive you insane, or kill you. In Gotham, it can do worse. You’re just a child. You have your whole life ahead of you.”

“I  _want_  to fight crime. I want to make a difference!”

“There are other, less risky ways of doing that. Right now, you’re unskilled, untrained, and a liability.”

“Then why don’t you train me?”

“I won’t.”

“Why not?”

Batman was silent—almost hesitant. Batgirl was putting up a good argument. And Robin knew why. Batman probably had at the tip of his tongue that he wouldn’t train a child. But Robin was living proof of otherwise, and Batgirl was sure to use that against him.

“Gotham doesn’t need another vigilante. Two’s enough.”

“You just don’t want someone else to steal your limelight,” Batgirl huffed, crossing her arms. “Look, I know how to take care of myself. Robin can vouch for me.” She turned to Robin. “Can’t you?”

Great. Robin had been trying to avoid this argument on purpose. Batgirl … she had potential. That was obvious. And heck, she was arguing with the  _Batman_  without twitching a muscle. Plus, it’d be cool to have another partner on the field.

Also, frankly, she was pretty hot.

But Batman was his mentor. His father. The one person he respected above all others. Dick trusted Bruce with his life. His skills in judgement were impressive, and he was usually right. And right now, Bruce had a point.

He shifted uncomfortably. “You are,” he tread carefully, “A good fighter. Black belt in karate, probably. Good at quick thinking and improvising. But,” he tugged at the edge of his cape, avoiding her gaze, “Batman’s right. We don’t need another vigilante in Gotham. The bat insignia on your chest is only going to make you a walking target.”

Batgirl scowled over at Robin, and he couldn’t help but cringe a little as he noticed the hurt expression on her face.

“You guys are supposed to be heroes,” she said, after a long pause. “You’re supposed to protect our dreams, not shoot them down! I want to help this city as much as you do. I  _chose_  to do this. And you don’t have the right to tell me what to do.”

Robin almost called out to her as she turned and ran away, but he was held back by a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his mentor. “Don’t you want to track her down?”

“Tracer,” Batman replied simply. “And Black Mask is a bigger threat. He escaped.”

“Really?  _You_  let him get away?”

Batman didn’t respond, instead retreating back into the shadows. Robin just chuckled and ran after him into the darkness.

 ——-

There wasn’t a lot that was more terrifying than seeing one of the most ruthless mafia lords in the city point a gun at your head. But watching an untrained wannabe vigilante kick that gun out of Black Mask’s hand might just have been one of those things.

Apparently Black Mask had planned the entire operation as a means to get rid of Batman. Roman Sionis had been obsessed with eliminating the caped crusader ever since his first escapade against him, which resulted in the black mask he was wearing at the time being welded to his face. The incident only made Sionis more dangerous, his plans larger scale and riskier. His personal vendetta against Batman was no secret, but he had always been subtle about trying to finish him off – until now. Batman and Robin managed to track the man down, but it seemed he was prepared for that, and for a short time, Robin honestly believed that he was going to blow his brains out, while Batman was tied up in another room and unable to do anything about it.

Batgirl coming to the rescue was only scarier because it put her in his firing line as well.

“You again!” Black Mask snarled, and he lunged towards her. She dodged his grasp skilfully and swung a roundhouse kick towards his head, sending it flying to Robin’s own fists. (His senses finally managed to kick back into function.) A swift uppercut ensured Black Mask was out cold. Robin extracted a pair of handcuffs and secured the criminal’s hands behind his back, and then to a nearby pole for extra care.

“Thanks,” Robin heaved. The quips and witty wisecracks had left him. He wasn’t sure if he was glad Batgirl was here or not, but he was definitely grateful.

“You saved me and I saved you,” Batgirl said, her lips curling into a small smile. “We’re even.”

“Wanna go save Batman?”

She pouted. “Do we  _have_  to?”

Robin grinned. “Naw, but it’ll get us boasting privileges.”

“I don’t think Batman’s going to give me any privileges.”

Robin paused. “Batgirl …”

“Bat- _woman_.”

Robin put his hands up in defeat. “Alright. Bat- _woman_. Whatever. You’re great, honestly, but Bats is kind of …”

“A tight-ass?”

He beamed. “Your words, not mine.”

“I know.” She sighed, “Look, I know you guys mean well. But I really want to do this. And I know how to take care of myself. Honestly.”

“I’m not doubting that you do –”

“Then why’d you side with Batman?”

Robin looked down at his boots. “Batman’s not really the kind of person who can work with just _anyone_.”

Batgirl crossed her arms. “Well,” she said, “I’m not just  _anyone_. Give me a chance?”

“I don’t know if Batman will.”

“But will  _you_?”

Robin could see her eyes through her cowl. He had to tilt his head up a bit, since Batgirl was a little taller than him, but he could see them clearly now. They were a pale kind of blue he’d normally associate with babies. He didn’t understand how someone’s expression could be so firm but still pleading. It’d be enough to break anyone.

“I will.”

Internally, Robin cursed. He was going to regret this.

 ——-

Dick leaned on the back of Bruce’s chair as they both watched the computer screen in silence. For once, none of the computers in the Batcave were beeping or flashing or screaming or wailing or any of the things that computers in the Batcave tended to do. Even Alfred knew better than to interrupt, instead standing in a nearby corner and pretending to pay attention to the gadget he was cleaning up.

Assuming that Batgirl hadn’t noticed the tracer Batman had somehow left on her – Dick still didn’t know how that happened. Batman didn’t even touch her – she had stayed back in the city after Black Mask had been taken in by the police and beaten out some more thugs. Batman and Robin would have been out there as well, if Batman’s suit hadn’t been so torn up and Robin wasn’t so out of sorts. Instead, they took the opportunity to monitor Batgirl’s whereabouts for the rest of the night.

It was now four in the morning, and Batgirl seemed to be moving away from the city … and into familiar turf.  _Only too familiar_ , Dick thought.

“This is near where Commissioner Gordon lives,” he mused.

Bruce said nothing, but Dick knew his brain was working overtime. Dick had been to Commissioner Gordon’s house more times than he could care to count, having spent many evenings after school studying (or at least  _trying_  to study) with his best friend.

And then it hit him. The red hair. The blue eyes. The height difference. She’d been wearing enough make-up to obscure her features and appear older, but as the yellow dot on the screen came to rest at house of the Police Commissioner, he realised he should have known better.  

“Shit,” Dick cursed.

“Master Richard,” Alfred said quietly.

“Mind your language, Dick,” Bruce said. Hypocrite. He was probably thinking the same thing.

They waited for the yellow dot to move away, to prove them all wrong. But it wouldn’t.

‘You know,” Dick started slowly, “She does have a black belt in karate.”

Bruce said nothing.

“And remember those thugs we came across? She beat ‘em up pretty good.”

“She made you talk to me, didn’t she?”

Dick groaned. “Come on, Bruce, it’s  _Barbara_! She’s the toughest girl I know, outside of Artemis. We’ve always made a great team.”

“Dick.”

“And damn it, she’s my best friend! She’s like, right up there with Wally! The only reason you never let me tell her about all this,” he gestured around the cave, “Is because she wasn’t involved in all of it herself.”

“Dick.”

“But now she  _is_! And Bruce, don’t tell me you weren’t impressed. She’s pretty damn good.”

“ _Dick_.”

“What?”

Bruce took a deep breath. “I’m worried about her safety.”

Dick remained silent, unsure of how to respond.

“I don’t think she realises how much danger she’s putting herself in. Gotham can … twist you. And her father would have our heads if we took her in.”

“So you’ve considered it.”

“Only for a second.”

“But you did.”

“She did well for the first night. She has potential.”

“She does, doesn’t she?”

“Her father is the police commissioner.”

“Bruce … are you scared?”

Bruce didn’t respond.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“Master Bruce, if I may,” Alfred cut in, “I must express my disapproval bringing another child to the cave. If she was older, I might have agreed –”

“She’s not a child, Alfred,” Dick interrupted. “We’re fifteen. And she’s the most mature fifteen year old I’ve ever met.”

“Miss Barbara is a lovely young woman, Dick,” Alfred assured, “And I would love to have her with us, just as much as you. But she still has her life ahead of her. Might I suggest waiting a few years before letting the Batgirl on the streets again?”

“She’s not mine to let,” Bruce pursed his lips. “She seems to have a mind of her own.”

“She wouldn’t listen to Batman, even after he told her to stop. And if she had listened,” Dick added, “Then I’d be dead. Come on, Bruce. You  _know_  Babs. You too, Alfred. She’s not going to back down, so we might as well train her before she does something stupid.”

Bruce and Alfred exchanged a look. It was one of those looks which meant that they were having an internal conversation that Dick could never really seem to grasp the meaning of. Dick may have been incredibly close to both men, but he certainly wasn’t in on the bond they shared with each other. There was a time when it made him jealous, but Dick understood a long time ago that he wouldn’t ever be able to be a part of that. Besides, he had his own internal conversations with them that other people could never understand.

“I’ll … need more time to observe her. To see if she’s  _really_  up to it.”

“Are you really going to do that, or are you just saying that to get me off your back?”

“I promise,” Bruce put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, “That I will. And once I’ve seen enough, I’ll put her into serious consideration. But until then,” he said firmly, “You’re going to have to stay put. We are not telling Barbara that we are monitoring her, nor are we telling her that we know she’s Batgirl. And  _no_  giving away our secret identities. Not until she’s ready.”

“Will she ever be ready?” Dick muttered.

“ _Dick_.”

“Acknowledged,” he said half-heartedly.

“Lighten up, Master Richard,” Alfred said as he gave Dick a pat on the back, “At least Master Bruce is giving her a chance.”


End file.
